Love Momozono/Cure Peach
Love Momozono (桃園 ラブ Momozono Rabu) is a one of the four main Cures in the series Fresh Pretty Cure! and is the group leader. She attends Public Yotsuba Junior High School. she along with her best friends Aono Miki, Inori Yamabuki and Setsuna Higashi were taught to dance by Miyuki Chinen, the leader of dancing group "Trinity", whom Love admires. Before Setsuna had joined the Cures, Love formed a group with Miki and Inori which she called "Clover". Love's mother works at a grocery shop, while her father works as a wig maker, along with Yamabuki Tadashi, Inori's father.FPC06 Love's alter ego is Cure Peach (キュアピーチ Kyua Pīchi). Her catchphrase is "Get your happiness!" Appearance Love has dark pink eyes and short dirty honey-blonde hair worn up in wavy pigtails held by pink scrunchies with strands hanging from them. Her short, puffy bangs frame her upper face. Normally she wears her school uniform, which is composed of a dark pink jacket with darker pink details, buttons, and a mauve pleat mini-skirt. She also wears a white button-up with a green tie, white knee-socks, and brown loafers. Her casual attire as a civilian consists of a pearl pink long-sleeved shirt beneath a pastel pink vest, a brown belt, denim short-shorts, and pink and white sneakers worn with mauve socks. For dance practice she wears a white and pale pink T-shirt beneath a fuchsia sweat jacket and matching short pants, accent in white, with the popped collar, bottom, and cuffs pale pink in color. She wears her normal shoes. During dance routines she switches to a hot pink sweatshirt with white torso and lines on the arms, worn over a yellow T-shirt. The bottom and sleeve cuffs are fuchsia. She wears matching sweatpants and a pair of white shoes streaked in pink. As Cure Peach, her hair grows in length and turns light blonde, now reaching her thighs, with her scrunchies turning into large hot pink hearts. She gains heart-shaped earrings hanging upside-down from her ears and a hot pink choker. Her attire is composed of a pink dress with pale pink fabric on the chest and shoulders bound by hot pink straps and ruffles to accent the ribbon on each side of her torso and lining the chest. Sticking out from the bottom of her skirt is a ruffled hot pink tutu, followed by pale pink frilly petticoat layers. Her Linkrun is worn on a thin string around her waist, and on the side of her chest is a colorful four leaf clover ornament. She also wears hot pink boots with fuchsia lining, sides, heel, and toe. The cuff is pale pink, and these are worn with mauve knee-socks. On each wrist is a hot pink ribbon lined in pale pink. Personality Love is a hyperactive, sympathetic and emotional girl who tries her best at matchmaking but often fails. She is highly empathetic, to the point of her overflowing feelings causing her to express more pain or sorrow than others would. She can be a little selfish at times or act childish- mainly when it comes to food, but she is very positive and always trying to help make others happy. She is passionate and has a short-temper. She dislikes studying and sports, but is a big fan of dancing and adores the unit "Trinity". Her passion for dance does not make her any less clumsy however.